


All I want for Christmas

by PausedInTime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, christmas day, relationship, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PausedInTime/pseuds/PausedInTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary; The Doctor and Clara are celebrating their third Christmas together, at least this one isn’t as manic as the last three… Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

All I want for Christmas

 

Clara Oswald had baked over three soufflés already and she was running out of time before the Doctor turned up. She pushed the fourth soufflé into the oven, frustrated by her previous attempts. She had a short fuse and her oven really did test her patience. Both Clara and the Doctor agreed to have a normal Christmas Day this year, no adventures, no weird aliens running after them, just Clara and the Doctor at home enjoying each other’s company, normal. What was normal? Clara shook her head, balancing her purple Christmas hat on her delicate head properly. Clara could not help the huge grin on her face as she heard that beautiful sound of the TARDIS that warmed her heart each time she heard it. Clara secretly hoped the Doctor would turn up naked to Christmas like he did with his last face, three years ago. She couldn’t imagine he would make it a habit.

“Clara,” a Scottish brogue voice boomed from behind her and Clara could feel a shiver run down her spine and the sound of his voice made her smile like she never had before.  
Clara turned on her heel, her short hair fell over her face, she had it cut and changed into a full fringe, it made her look much younger, “Doctor,” she giggled happily and jumped forward, her heart racing.

The Doctor laughed, a toothy grin on his face that was fairly rare for this Doctor, “Merry Christmas, Clara Oswald.” he smirked at her, lifting her into the air and spinning her around just as he did when they visited the Vikings and met Ashildr.

Clara shrieked as she was hauled into the air by the Doctor, a gorgeous smile on her face, she hadn’t realised what he was wearing but he wasn’t naked. Disappointing, “Merry Christmas, Doctor!” she almost screamed into his ear and he looked a little taken back by her excitement but he grinned back at her anyway.

The Doctor’s hand pushed Clara’s neck backwards, making it a lot easier for him to nuzzle his face into Clara’s neck, his Clara. “Bowties ARE cool.” he muttered and his hand reached up to tug at the fabric in between them and Clara had never smiled harder. He really was still the same old Doctor.

“You’re wearing a bowtie,” Clara blushed hard, memories of their past selves spinning through her mind, she waited until the Doctor lowered her to the floor so she could take his appearance in, taking a picture with her eyes, then she had an idea.

“Let me take a picture Doctor, you look so sweet and handsome!”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Doctor, please.”

“Clara, no.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Clara tugged on the Doctor’s arm, she stood up on her tip toes to softly kiss the Doctor’s rough cheek, “Please, Doctor? I don’t want to forget this, the bowtie is you and I think you look more handsome than your last face.”

That seemed to make the Doctor smile, he stared down at his dwarfed girlfriend, “Okay, fine. But only one and no bantering, okay? No bantering allowed.”

Clara nodded, but she was biting her lip. She would get her way, she always did. “Wait here!” she told him and rushed off through her flat, trying to find either her phone or her polaroid camera. 

The Doctor stood quietly, awkwardly messing around with the bowtie around his neck. He didn’t think they were cool at all, they annoyed him to no end but he wore it for Clara. He remembered how much Clara loved his last face’s bowties and his long coats. He couldn’t find the purple coat he wore so he settled for the velvet coat, a white shirt and a black bowtie completed with black jeans and a pair of black boots. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back and cut short, instead of long and curly like it had been the last time he saw her and they established a relationship. He smiled at the thought, all Clara did was make him smile and he was never able to remove Clara Oswald from his huge brain. He straightened up, his lanky self not quite knowing how to stand. 

“Here we are,” Clara’s beautiful voice sung out from down the corridor and before he could move and meet her half way, Clara appeared in front of him, holding a polaroid camera in her hands. Luckily she had shown him what these were otherwise he would have spent hours trying to sonic it with his new sonic screwdriver. He had given the glasses to Clara, just in case she was ever in trouble. 

“Stand still.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at her, “I’m standing perfectly still, in fact, I couldn’t stand stiller.”

Clara smirked at him, holding the camera up to her face as she prepared to take a picture of him in his velvet coat and bowtie, she didn’t want to forget this. She almost felt the need to squeeze her legs together as the Doctor stared at her with those intense blue eyes, a sort of smoulder going on about his face. “Is stiller a word?”

The Doctor stared into the camera, “It is now.” his voice had dropped an octave lower and he could have sworn he saw Clara shiver. Was she cold?

Clara held her breath and snapped her photo, “God, that voice of yours,” she muttered huskily, lowering the photo. She had noticed the mistletoe above the Doctor but she wouldn’t say anything until she was close enough to him that he wouldn’t run away. But he didn’t look like he was in the mood to run away.

The Doctor looked down after the photo was taken and fiddled with the button on his wrist, his accent more pronounced as he spoke, “What was that?”

Clara swallowed and squeaked out a reply, “Nothing.” she stared at him, adamant that she had said nothing. She lowered the camera but did not take her eyes off of him, it was only when his eyes met hers that she dropped the camera onto the floor and ran towards him, slamming him hard against the wall, muttering something about the mistletoe above him and kissing him hard until he was left stuttering and pulling her towards her bedroom.

 

One thing was for certain, it was definitely a Merry Christmas for the both of them.


End file.
